Codename: Foals next door
by linkiepie2214
Summary: full summary in here and this is a cross over that i am taking from /story/322782/codename-foals-next-door this person with there promotional from them and if you want to check out more of the story before i upload it here then this is were you want to go /story/322782/codename-foals-next-door.


summary:

Luna always thought that her sister relied a bit too heavily on the Elements, and when Discord stole them, she was ready. Using an ancient spell, she sent out a summons to the greatest warriors she could find.

Back on earth, the Kids Next Door of sector V were battling the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, again. However, this time the DCFDTL bring out a weapon that apparently destroys them and their entire treehouse. Fortunately, their disappearance was actually caused by Luna's spell. Unfortunately, whoever wrote that particular spell, didn't think to create a way to send them back.

Join Sector V as they battle against Kid tyranny, try to find a way home, and train the newest members of the KND, Sector E. Yes, they are who you think they are.

Luna facehooved, unable to fathom how things could have been screwed up so badly. A few hours ago, Discord escaped and stole the Elements of Harmony. While she could forgive her sister for not being able to prevent their theft, what was unbelievable was that she didn't have a contingency in place. Now, Twilight and her friends exited the maze, most of them corrupted and unable to wield them, which didn't matter because they were still missing. Luna was still recovering from her banishment on the moon, it was still a few months before she would be at full power, but she had more than enough to put her plan in motion.

Lying open before her was a book written by the legendary unicorn summoner Divine Pentagram. It was open to a spell that would summon what it called 'The Elements of Victory'. While Luna had never heard of these Elements before, the description was quite clear.

 _The Elements of Victory are not quite the Elements of Harmony. While the Elements of Harmony are unique to Equestria, and there are and shall always be 6, the Elements of Victory are more complex. They exist in every world on which there is life, and are ever changing. While using this spell will only summon 5, they will have the ability to create more as they are discovered._

Luna grinned internally as she readied the spell. These Elements of Victory sounded strange, but they were the only thing she found that even came close to the Elements of Harmony. Charging her horn, she cast, praying to whoever would listen that they would be able to save here home.

* * *

 _Sector V_

"Kids Next Door, we're under attack!" yelled Nigel Uno, AKA Numbuh 1.

"Again? Numbuh 5 can't believe this, this is the third time this week," moaned Abigail Lincon, AKA Numbuh 5.

"Ah, you say that like it's a bad thing," said Wallabee Beetles, AKA Numbuh 4, "I'm always up to kickin' the crud out of some baddies."

"Quiet Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 snapped, "Numbuh 2, have you identified our assailants?"

"Yes sir," replied Hoagie Gilligan, AKA Numbuh 2, "it looks like the Delightful Children From Down the Lane."

"Them again?" said Numbuh 4, "as much as I enjoy kicking their butts, it's starting to get a bit old."

"Maybe they just want to be friends," said Kuki Sanban, AKA Numbuh 3.

"I don't think so," said Numbuh 2, "looks like they've got a new Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine."

"Well, then, looks like we'll need to bring out the big guns," said Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 3, you're up."

"Okay, I'll get mister Hippy-Hop," said Numbuh 3 before running off.

Outside, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane trundled forward in a giant crab shaped robot.

"Hello Kids Next Dumb," they chanted eerily, "would you like to come out and play, we promise that it will be just, delightful."

"Sorry, we're a bit busy," said Numbuh 1 over a microphone, "but Numbuh 3's available."

With that, a hatch opened up on the treehouse, out of which jumped a giant mechanical rabbit that looked like it was built out of various construction vehicles.

 _Kids Next Door, H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P._  
 _Hare Inspired Piston Powered Ingenious Exoskeleton-Hops Over Parents_

The H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. let out a mighty roar, then numerous panels opened to reveal several dozen various laser cannons. However, before it could fire, the crab robot brought up one of its claws and crushed it. Numbuh 3 ejected, her parachute deploying after she landed, and ran back towards the treehouse.

"Do you like our new toy?" the DCFDTL chanted, "Father gave it to us for doing so well on our last test, it's a Really Really _Really_ Incredibly Destructive Machine."

"Looks like H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. wasn't enough," said Numbuh 1, "time to take things up a notch. Numbuh 4, warm up the G.O.G.O.-G.O.R.I.L.L.A., Numbuh 5, bring the S.P.L.O.R.K. into firing position, Numbuh 2, ready the K.O.L.O.S.S.A.L.I.N.E.R. for takeoff, I'll use the W.R.A.S.L.E.R., Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

"That won't help," chanted the DCFDTL, "nothing you have can withstand the power of our Destructo Blaster." With that, the back of the RRRIDM opened to reveal a massive laser cannon. After charging for a few seconds, it fired at the treehouse, causing it to vanish, leaving nothing but ashes. "Goodbye, Kids Next _Dorks_ ," they chanted, before laughing evilly.

* * *

 _Sweet Apple Acres_

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were holed up in their clubhouse, riding out the storm of chaos that had been unleashed. They were also hiding from their sisters, surrogate in Scoot's case, who had been turned into mockeries of their former selves by Discord's magic.

"I want ma sister back," said Apple Bloom.

"You and me both," said Scootaloo.

"Stupid Discord," Sweetie Belle chimed in, "why can't he just leave us alone."

Before either of her friends could respond, a mighty thoom sounded. Jumping up, the three fillies went to look at what had happened now. What they saw was something they didn't expect. It was a massive tree, even by Apple Bloom's standards, decked out with a plethora of strange structures.

"What do you think that is?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Probably another one of Discord's little games," replied Scootaloo.

"I don't think so," said Apple Bloom, "sure it looks a bit funny, but it's not doing anything. Discord's stuff's always doin' somethin' weird."

"Then what is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Let's go check it out!" said Scootaloo.

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Sweetie Belle.

"Well, I don't know about you two," said Apple Bloom, "but something about that thing makes me feel safe just looking at it."

Hearing this, the others were surprised to feel the same way. The matter settled, they hooked up Apple Bloom's wagon to the back of Scootaloo's scooter and headed out. After a few minutes, they arrived and made their way up. In a large common room, or at least that's what they thought it was, they found 5 unconscious foals about their age. One was a dark blue unicorn with a black mane and a large red cap and blue sweater, the second a green earth pony wearing a green sweater with sleeves that were longer than her forelegs and a straight black mane, the third was a light blue unicorn with a wool flight cap and goggles, the fourth an orange earth pony in a hoodie with a yellow mane that covered his eyes, and the last was a red Pegasus with sunglasses and no mane. As they were debating on whether or not to wake them up, they started to stir on their own. Once they had managed to wake up, their eyes went wide, and the orange one started screaming.

 **Transmission Interrupted**


End file.
